


s01e11 Scarecrow

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Supernatural, Hale Encounters | Derek/Dean [11]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Supernatural Story, First Meetings, Growly Derek, Wolf Derek, s01e11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What? What’s wrong?” he asked firmly, seeming completely serious all of a sudden. Derek stayed where he was while the hunter took a few steps forward, walking ahead of him when he saw what he was growling at. </p><p>“S’aright, Lassie, just a Scarecrow</p>
            </blockquote>





	s01e11 Scarecrow

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for this series in ages, and I plan on getting back into it :)

Derek knew there was something up when he first stepped into that weird town. Everyone felt off and too nice, like they were up to something. He wouldn’t put it passed them. Obviously Derek didn’t stay in town as a human. He kept to his wolf form for most of the time, checking everything out through his senses and running around town like he was actually a tamed wolf. No one seemed that bothered by him after the first few days. Scotty, the sheriff even fed him a few times, giving him the leftovers from a good home cooked chicken. He had to admit, the guy knew how to roast meat.

Like he said, he checked out the town in his k-9 form, meaning he snooped around undetected and kept to himself for the most part. He even went as far as to follow a hunter around, obviously keeping out of sight and occasionally showing himself when he was seen by him that one time. One of the towns women vouched for him, telling the guy that Dereks’ been around for some time and is pretty tamed and doesn’t hurt anyone. A few people were happy he was there. Anyway, he tailed the human, watching him, listening to conversations.

When he heard him talking to the family that owned the gas station, when the girl mentioned them and the man told the hunter which way they went, Derek instantly shot into action. He ran from there and the town and headed that way.

It obviously took some time to get there, because he was panting and tired, his muscles hot and strained, and it was coming dark when he finally reached what he was looking for. An odd atmosphere, a dangerous feeling and an eerie aura raising his hackles. He didn’t like it and it was exactly what he was looking for. It felt supernatural. His senses going almost dangerously static-y when continued walking, catching the open fencing to his right.

It was an apple farm. Trees upon trees growing over each other and pathways cut under them. There were ladders stacked against the logs of the trees, empty and half full baskets littering the area. It looked eerie and pretty much abandoned. It was terrifying in the dark. He felt like he was being watched, when in all honesty, he couldn’t feel a single soul other than himself in that part of the place. It was murky and foggy, the mist almost reaching his shoulders, even in his wolf form, he could feel his caution and guard dangerously growing. He wasn’t scared, but the urge to get out of there was high enough that he considered it. Though he was trying not to. He didn’t want to be snooping like a hunter when the actual hunter came around.

He could direct the guy, but he wouldn’t be sticking around unless he thought the man needed him there.

Derek released a huff-like growl and stepped through the threshold to the apple farm, keeping his guard as high as possible while he ventured down through the paths, getting further and further into the thicket. The murky and grim feeling just seemed to grow that much more as he got closer to what he thought was the centre of the farm. His hackles grew and his fur rose at the scruff of his neck, his head lowering and a quiet growl elongating and slipping through his sharp teeth at the feel of danger in the pit of his stomach.

It felt like he was getting close to the cause of death, something that had killed. The smell of blood wasn’t there, but the feel of death was.

Derek stepped out into a slight open area, the sky still dark. He noticed more baskets and trees and ladders and the scarecro... the Scarecrow... The wolf narrowed his bright blue eyes at it, his nerves still sparking as he just stared at it. There was something off in that little area where it hung on the cross, something about it just felt... dark.

He may have just conveniently found something, but he wasn’t going to get that close to it. Instead, he started circling it, eyeing it from every angle until he rounded to the front of the thing and stared at its dead, fake eyes. There was definitely something wrong with it, and it didn’t calm him at all that may have found something for the hunter.

Derek wanted to get out of there, he wanted to turn tail and run out of the farm, and that was what he sort of did. His fight or flight instincts kicked in and was grateful when he snapped his body around and shot out of the area, not hearing anything behind him as he sprinted through the trees and ran straight for the open gate, jumping when he reached it and then did a swift 180 turn to glare into the apple farm. Again, he saw nothing, smelt nothing and heard nothing. He wasn’t followed.

\----------

**Hours later**

\----------

Derek turned to glance down the road, seeing the car heading way. He’d been awake all night, just staring and glancing at the apple forest ahead of him. Like hell would he be able to sleep here. He’d rather not be killed in his sleep and his senses wouldn’t let him rest either. He was too close to the place to be able to drop and fall asleep.  

Derek pushed himself to stand up before the car finally parked up and the guy stepped out, giving him an odd look. He just watched him, his brow furrowed and the wolf just blinked back at him and turned to the forest. It didn’t look any better in the day. It was just as creepy.

“You followin’ me now, Fido?” he just rolled his eyes, keeping them out of the hunters’ sight before taking a reluctant step forward into the farm. He lowered his head and instantly became cautious as he took step after step, hearing the hunter gradually following behind at a lazy pace. He was probably getting an eyeful of the forest, taking in what was around him.

Derek was a few paces ahead, having started a slow trotting motion in the Scarecrows direction. He wanted to get in and out as fast as possible.

And once the thing was in sight, he stopped just outside of the tree line and started growling, catching the hunters attention.

“What? What’s wrong?” he asked firmly, seeming completely serious all of a sudden. Derek stayed where he was while the hunter took a few steps forward, walking ahead of him when he saw what he was growling at. He stepped over, glancing back at him a few times as he got closer to the Scarecrow and stared up at it, giving it a look. “Dude, you fugly,” he cracked out, nearly making Derek lose his growling.

He eased up on it, feeling a little more comforted with this guy around. He stepped completely out from under the trees and gradually made his way over, still staring at the hanging body while the hunter took another glance at him.

“S’aright, Lassie, just a Scarecrow.... wait,” he muttered the last word, a little hushed and distracted, like he saw something. Derek just continued walking, stopping not that far from the man, who was grabbing a ladder and moving it over to the thing.

He climbed up it slowly, cautiously keeping an eye on it while looking it over it. The wolf saw him reaching out for the arm and he unintentionally let out a whine, catching his attention for a few seconds before turning back to it and reaching out again, messing with the sleeve for a moment.

He pulled back and pulled pieces of paper from his pocket, unfolding them and then looking the first one over and then staring back at the arm.

“Nice tat,” he muttered, staring at the Scarecrow. By the look on his face, he may have just found what he was looking for, giving the same expression as he imagined himself giving when he found the body hanging there.

“You did good, pooch,” he stated after climbing back down the ladder. He left it there and carefully strode over to him, crouching down to give him a really nice rug over, his hands being rough and digging into the right places around the back of his head, his neck and chest. He’d deny anyone accusing him of enjoying this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed, let me know what you think. 
> 
> Hopefully I can get back into writing a fuck-ton of these. I really like this series.


End file.
